Wilk wśród lwów
by witamab
Summary: Tywin Lannister okrywa prawdziwą tożsamość swojego podczaszego w Harrenhal. Teraz, z kolejną kartą przetargową, ma szanse zmienić losy wojny. Arya Stark mimo usilnych prób wpada w wir Gry o Tron. By przeżyć w jaskini lwa, wilk nie ma wyboru, oprócz zaadaptowania się w nowym środowisku. AU. zmiany od 2. sezonu. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Kallypso.
1. wilk w przebraniu owcy

\- To Arya Stark z Winterfell, mój panie.

Tywin bardzo dobrze pamiętał moment, w którym usłyszał te słowa od Petyra Baelisha. Przyniósł on mieszankę uczuć: równocześnie triumfu i frustracji. Triumfu, ponieważ mieli teraz dwie karty przetargowe w tej wojnie- dwie Starkówny zamiast jednej. Frustrację, bo nie zauważył tego wcześniej.

Wiedział, że pochodziła z Północy. Wiedział, że była wysoko urodzona przez jej wygadanie i wykształcenie. Wiedział, że przed czymś te elementy powinien był połączyć wcześniej. Może mogłby, gdyby nie był tak skupiony na pokonaniu jej przeklętego brata i jego północnych ludzi.

_Arya Stark tuż pod moim nosem, _pomyślał. _Zastanawiam się, czy czytała nasze listy._

Wykazała się sprytem podróżując jako chłopiec i trzymając głowę nisko. Jednak była aż za sprytna. A to ją zdemaskowało. Sprawiło, że rzucała się w oczy. Pozwoliłby jej może nawet na prześlizgnięcie się, gdyby była zwykłą połnocną dziewczynką.

Jednak nie Aryą Stark.

\- Nie wiedziałeś o tym oczywiście - kontynuował Littlefinger. - Nigdy jej nie widziałeś, ani żadnych dzieci Stark, jeśli już o to chodzi.

\- Nie - powiedział Tywin.

\- Przyprowadzić ją do ciebie? - spytał Littlefinger. - Mogę przygotować...

\- Nie - powiedział Tywin. - Niedługo tu przyjdzie. Poradzę sobie z nią. Poradzę sobie z tym sam.

Littlefinger skinął głową. - W takim razie opuszczę cię teraz. W międzyczasie wyruszę do Wysogrodu negocjować z Tyrellami.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Tywin. - Upewnij się, że nie poprą nikogo, oprócz króla Joffreya.

Tywin nie wprowadził słów Lorda Baelisha w życie. Jeszcze nie. Chciał zobaczyć, jak dobrze dziewczynka będzie kłamać podczas testu. Zadawał jej pytania, zastanawiając się, czy może jej nie odesłać.

_Jeśli chcesz udawać wieśniaczkę, powinnaś robić to odpowiednio._

_Moja matka służyła Lady Dustin przez wiele lat, mój panie. Nauczyła mnie, jak mówić odpowiednie. Odpowiednio._

Byłą dobrą kłamczuchą, ale łatwo można było przez nią przejrzeć.

Bardzo przypominała mu ona Cersei, gdy była młodsza. Waleczna i kompletnie pogardliwa względem roli, jaką społeczeństwo jej nadało w związku z byciem kobietą. Tym bardziej jako wysoko urodzone, nie miały zbyt wiele do gadania.

Pozwolił jej grać w swoją grę jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż do czasu, gdy losy wojny zmuszały go do ponownej przeprowadzki.

Gdy jego dowódcy wyszli, by się przygotować, Arya zaczęła skradać się do wyjścia. Tywin ją zatrzymał.

\- Dziewczyno... przyjdź tu na moment.

...

Umysł Aryi pracował na pełnych obrotach. Lord Tywin zamierzał wyjechać tej nocy, a ona musiała odnaleźć Jaqena, zanim to się stanie. Jeśli go zabije, może armie Lannisterów rozpadną się w walce z Robbem. To był dobry pomysł, wiedziała o tym. Najlepszy wybór na trzecie imię.

Lord Lannister był zaskakujący. Słyszała mnóstwo strasznych historii o nim, a jednak mimo że był zdecydowanie osobą, której powinno się bać, ona nie bała się go tak, jak bać się powinna. Nienawidziła go, głównie za nazwisko i jego kampanię przeciw jej bratu. Jednak nie skrzywdził jej osobiście. Przebywał wiele mil dalej, gdy Joffrey ściął głowę jej ojcu.

Jego miejsce na jej liście było nietypowe, a przede wszystkim niepewne, bowiem nie zrobił jeszcze niczego, za co mogłaby go winić. Ale mogłaby. Znalazłaby wtedy Jaqena i podała mu jego imię.

\- Dziewczyno... przyjdź tu na moment.

Arya się zatrzymała, walczyła z potrzebą powiedzenia przekleństwa pod nosem. Musiała znaleźć jak najszybciej Jaqena. Powoli odwróciła się do Tywina.

\- Tak, mój panie?

Tywin powiedział jej, żeby usiadła naprzeciw niego. To na pewno nie była prośba. Arya powoli podeszła do stołu sadowiąc się na skraju krzesła w razie gdyby musiała uciekać. Wydawało się, że to zauważył.

\- Planujesz uciec? - Tywin przechylił głowę na bok. - Jak myślisz, co zamierzam z tobą zrobić?

Arya pokręciła głową. Nie wiedziała jeszcze co, ale coś tutaj nie pasowało. - Czy planujesz zabrać mnie ze sobą? Jako twój podczaszy.

\- Planuję zabrać cię ze sobą, tak. -Tywin wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. - Jakie jest twoje imię, dziewczyno? Nigdy nie mówiłaś.

Pytanie zbiło Aryę z tropu. Nigdy jej o to nie pytał i nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek spyta. Szukała odpowiedzi mówiąc pierwsze imię, jakie jej przyszło na myśl. - Jeyne... Poole -zdecydowała.

Usta Tywina drgnęły. - Wydajesz się niezdecydowana.

\- Nie jestem - powiedziała stanowczo. - Jestem Jeyne Poole.

\- Kłamiesz - powiedział Tywin. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Powiedz, jak się nazywasz.

Lodowaty strach rozprzestrzenił się po Aryi, a jej ręce zaczęły się trząść. Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem człowieka, który zna już odpowiedź. -Czy znasz już moje imię, mój panie? -mruknęła.

\- Tak - powiedział Tywin. - Znam. Może nie znałem twojej twarzy, ale Petyr Baelish owszem. Musiałaś go o to podejrzewać. Byłaś przy nim bardzo ostrożna.

Arya poczuła gulę w gardle. Wtedy spróbowała się poderwać.

Oczekiwał tego. Powstał w tym samym momencie, co ona, łapiąc ją szybko za ramię. Obróciła się i walczyła z jego uciskiem, jednak nie pozwolił jej na to. Jej rozmiar działał na jej niekorzyść. Był znacznie silniejszy od niej.

\- Puść mnie! - zażądała.

\- Wiesz, że tego nie zrobię - powiedział Tywin.

Arya obróciła się i próbowała się uwolnić, jednak jego uchwyt zacisnął się niczym pętla na szyi.

\- Uspokój się, Lady Aryo. Nigdy nie uda ci się stąd wydostać bez choćby jednego mojego żołnierza goniącego cię. A on nie potraktuje cię tak uprzejmie.

Serce Aryi biło mocno w jej klatce piersiowej. Chciała nadal z nim walczyć, wydrapać mu oczy. Chciała przemienić się w wilka, bez swojej małej ludzkiej formy i rozerwać mu gardło. Jednak złapana w paszczę lwa czuła się bardziej jak bezradna dziewczynka.

Uspokoiła się i wzięła kilka oddechów. Spojrzał na nią z góry.

\- Skończyłaś?

Arya lekko kiwnęła głową.

Tywin trzymał ją jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Później puścił uchwyt. - Dobrze. Usiądź.

Arya opadła powoli na jej krzesło.- Wiesz o tym... od przybycia Littlefingera?

\- Tak - powiedział Tywin.

\- Więc czemu nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej? - spytała.

\- Nie było to wtedy potrzebne - powiedział Tywin. - I chciałem zobaczyć, jak dobrze będziesz kłamać.

Arya spojrzała w górę. - I jak kłamałam?

\- Wystarczająco dobrze. - powiedział Tywin. - Na kogoś, kto pochodzi z tak szczerej rodziny. - Przechylił głowę na bok - Musisz bardzo mnie nienawidzić. Zastanawiam się, czy nie zatrułaś mojego kielicha.

\- Nienawidzę twojej rodziny - zgodziła się Arya. - Zabili mojego ojca.

\- Król Joffrey zabił twojego ojca, tak - powiedział Tywin. - Była to idiotyczna rzecz. Twój ojciec mógł być kluczem do zawarcia pokoju z Północą. Bardzo żałuję, że nie żyje.

\- Nie tak bardzo, jak ja - mruknęła Arya.

Tywin obserwował ją przez dłuższy moment. -Nie. Nie tak bardzo, jak ty.

\- Byłam tam wtedy - powiedziała Arya. - Nawet po tym, gdy ojciec przyznał się do win i powiedział wszystko, co chciał, on wciąż żądał jego głowy, bo tłum się tego domagał - jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. - Zabiłabym go, gdybym tylko mogła.

\- Wyobrażam to sobie. Jednak nie możesz - powiedział Tywin.

\- Królowie umierają non stop - powiedziała Arya. - Wszyscy umierają.

\- Uważaj, co mówisz - powiedział Tywin. - Szczerość wpędza Starków w kłopoty.

\- I tak już mam kłopoty - powiedziała Arya. - Znasz moje imię. Nie dasz mi szansy na ucieczkę.

\- Nie dam - zgodził się Tywin.

\- Wyślesz mnie z powrotem do Królewskiej Przystani? - spytała Arya.

\- Myślałem nad tym - powiedział Tywin. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby było to dla ciebie przyjemne doświadczenie. Bycie jeńcem w Czerwonej Twierdzy ze swoją siostrą... Joffrey gardzi tobą przez tą sprawą z twoim wilkiem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że potraktuję cię uprzejmie. Nie wydaje mi się także, by przepadała za tobą moja córka.

\- Nie lubię jej - oznajmiła Arya.

\- Tak, jednak to ona ma w tej chwili więcej władzy, więc to, co czujesz nie ma znaczenia.- powiedział Tywin.

Arya zadrżała. Szczerze mówiąc, myśl o powrocie do Czerwonej Twierdzy przerażała ją. Co by z nią zrobili, gdy nie ma już ojca, który by ją przed nimi chronił? Sansa wciąż żyła. Zdumiewało ją, że dała sobie radę przez tak długi czas. Arya nie była pewna, ile ona by wytrzymała bez pragnienia rzucenia się z wieży.

-Mogę zaoferować ci alternatywę - powiedział Tywin. - Taką, która wyda ci się korzystniejsza.

Arya uniosła brew. - Pozwolisz mi odejść?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem głupcem. Ale potrzebuję cię jako karty przetargowej na polu bitwy. Możesz kontynuować bycie bezimiennym podczaszym przez jakiś czas. Nie spuszczę z ciebie wzroku ani moi dowódcy też nie. - Pochylił się do przodu. - Jednak jeśli spróbujesz uciec, zostaniesz złapana i wysłana do Królewskiej Przystani, by być na łasce Joffreya i jego matki.

Arya zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Gdyby mogła wybrać, zdecydowanie wolała Tywina. Wydawał się chociaż ją tolerować, nawet jeśli mówiła, co jej ślina na język przyniesie. Nie wspominając o tym, że na polu bitwy była bliżej Robba.

Wiedziała, że Tywin nie ścierpi próby ucieczki. Będzie ją trzymał pod ścisłą strażą.

\- Więc? - spytał Tywin.

Arya kiwnęła głową - Zgodzę się na twoją ofertę... mój panie.

Tywin także kiwnął, jakby oczekiwał właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. - Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miała za duży wybór.

Arya potrząsnęła głową. Wszystko zostało jej odebrane tak dawno temu. Jej miecz, jej rodzina, a teraz jej wolność. Nie miała już nic do stracenia oprócz imienia. A nawet to wydawało sie przeklęte.

-Dobrze - powiedział Tywin. - Wyjeżdżamy dziś w nocy.  
**...**  
**No to, kochani, zaczynamy z projektem mojego życia. To moje ulubione fanfiction, mam nadzieję, że Wam także się spodoba. Komentujcie, proszę. **


	2. Odważny pionek

**Od autorki:**

**A więc, przedstawiam wam kolejny rozdział. Ten jest nieco dłuższy i zawiera kilka ciekawych interakcji między Aryą i Tywinem.**

**...**

Dziewczyna zmieniła kompletnie losy tej wojny, mimo że jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. Nagle Tywin dostał drugą kartę przetargową, taką, o której nikt nie wiedział. Może ją ujawnić w każdym momencie, kiedy tylko będzie tego najbardziej potrzebował.

Była tylko pionkiem w jego grze, a on wiedział, że musiała go za to nienawidzić. Będzie go nienawidziła jeszcze bardziej przed końcem wojny, tym bardziej, gdy użyje jej przeciw jej rodzinie.

Nadal jednak pozostawała kwestia Jaimie'go. Nie mógł wykorzystać Starkównych do osiągnięcia pokoju, gdy Starkowie nadal przetrzymywali Jaimie'go. Gdyby nie mieli zakładników, cóż, to byłaby kompletnie inna historia. Miałby wszystkie karty i chociaż Robb Stark wygrywał w tej wojnie, nadal był lojalny wobec swojej rodziny.

Nie wybierze wojny ponad życie sióstr. Jego matka także nie.

W międzyczasie Tywin wolał przebywać w towarzystwie Aryi Stark jako swojego podczaszego, aniżeli jakiegokolwiek ze swoich dowódców. Wydawało się, że oni wszyscy byli bezwartościowi bez kilku godzin odpoczynku. Żaden nie miał pomysłu, jak walczyć z Młodym Willkiem lub Stannisem Baratheonem, który planował atak na Królewską Przystań.

Zorientował się, że wpatruje się gniewnie w mapę po tym, jak jego dowódcy wyszli. Została tylko Arya, która zbierała puste kielichy po winie.

\- Kiedy Stannis zaatakuje Królewską Przystań? - spytała. Zadawała pytania częściej, odkąd dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Wiedziała, że na razie nic jej się nie może stać.

\- Wkrótce - powiedział Tywin. - Ale jeśli odejdziemy, by się z nim rozprawić, zostawimy twojemu bratu za dużo ziemi.

Arya wzruszyła ramionami. - Więc nie potraficie poradzić sobie z moim bratem przed Stannisem.

Tywin przechylił głowę na bok. Wydawało się, że dziewczyna chce spróbować swoich sił w strategii wojennej, a po tym fatalnym spotkaniu z dowódcami, był skłonny jej wysłuchać. - A to dlaczego?

\- Czytałam raz w książce... - Arya przesunęła się nerwowo, jakby nie oczekiwała, że ją spyta. - Gdy walczysz na wojnie na kilku frontach... musisz zdecydować, kórego z nich bardziej potrzebujesz. To pokazuje, który problem trzeba najpierw rozwiązać.

\- Czytałem to samo - powiedział Tywin. - Więc powiedz mi: czego chce Stannis, a czego chce Robb?

Oto jak na to odpowiedziała:

\- Stannis pragnie Żelaznego Tronu - powiedziała Arya. - Robb chce północy. Stannis próbuje zabrać to, co należy do niego. Robb nie. - Myślała przez moment. - Właściwie Robb też, jeśli uważamy Północ za własność. Nie jest ona po prostu tak ważna jak Ziemie Korony.

\- Prawda - powiedział Tywin. - Jeśli twój brat zajmie ziemie, które utrzymujemy, będzie to nasza porażka. Jednak nie w takim stopniu jak porażka w Królewskiej Przystani.

\- Więc czy odpowiedź nie jest oczywista?

Tywinn niemal się zaśmiał. Naprawdę była za śmiała. Mogła juz być martwa, gdyby wysłał ją do Królewskiej Przystani. - Gdyby każda strategia była tak oczywista, wojna byłaby łatwiejsza - powiedział Tywin. - Po pierwsze zakładamy, że Stannis odniesie sukces. Jest możliwość, że poniesie klęske, a jeśli tak będzie, wycofanie naszych wojsk zda się na nic. Musimy określić, czy warto jest ryzykować. Poza tym, Robb Stark może chcieć jedynie Północy, jednak może też zaatakować inne miejsca. Idzie po to, co należy do nas, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego żądania zostaną spełnione. Ma także mojego syna, co oznacza, że może robić, co chce, bez martwienia się, czy zabiję jego siostry. Robi się coraz śmielszy z każdą wygraną, i jeśli mu pozwolimy i się wycofamy, będzie jeszcze śmielszy. Może nawet stać się dość śmiały, żeby ruszyć na Casterly Rock.

Zapadła cisza. Arya nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć.

\- Dużo czytasz - powiedział Tywin. - Jednak samo czytanie nie pozwoli ci wygrać bitwy. Potrzebujesz doświadczenia, by naprawdę poznać, jak się walczy na wojnie.

\- Mój brat nie ma doświadczenia. - Spojrzała na niego. Widziała w jego oczach wyzwanie. Przeklęta dziewczyna naprawdę była nieustraszona.

Tywin zmrużył oczy. - Znowu mówisz tym tonem. Uważaj. Może nie jestem Joffreyem... Ale mówiłem ci, że pożałujesz, jeśli mi się przeciwstawisz. Nie zapominaj o tym. Ci, którzy to zrobili, nie pożyli za długo.

Arya spuściła wzrok i wróciła do ścierania ze stołu. Nadal można było zobaczyć jej iskierkę strachu. Jeśli stanie się śmielsza, on będzie musiał położyć temu kres.

Byłaby to wielka szkoda. Jej odwaga bawiła go.

...

Tywin trzymał Aryę blisko siebie, więc miała niewiele okazji, by pomyśleć o ucieczce. Rzadko spał, a gdy już to robił, wyznaczał strażników do pilnowania jej. Nigdy nie była sama.

Było to męczące, ale nadal lepsze niż powrót do Królewskiej Przystani. Nikt nie uważał jej za damę. Najczęściej ją ignorowano. Tylko Tywin znał jej prawdziwą tożsamość. Zastanawiała się nad przyczyną trzymania tego w sekrecie. Może obawiał się, że szpiedzy Starków dowiedzą się o niej i poinformują Robba.

Nie wydawał się jednak zmartwiony tym, że słuchała ich planów i pozwalał jej mówić po tym, jak jego dowódcy wyszli. Wydawało się, że ciągle ją podpuszczał.

Nie obchodziło jej to. Jej obsesja na punkcie historii i sztuki wojennej zawsze była niemile widziana, jako że według septy Mordane, damie tak nie przystawało. Jej ojciec mógłby z nią o tym dyskutować, nawet jeśli niechętnie spoglądał na jej marzenia o byciu wojowniczką. Natomiast Tywin pozwalał mówić o jej zainteresowaniach otwarcie. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona.

\- Wygląda na to, że uczyłaś się więcej historii niż szydełkowania - skomentował Tywin ostatniego wieczoru.

\- Zawsze okropnie wychodziło mi szydełkowanie - powiedziała Arya. - Septa Mordane mówiła, że nie mam oka do wychwytywania szczegółów.

\- Nie wydaje mi się to prawdą - powiedział Tywin. - Pamietasz imiona wszytskich Targaryenów, ich wojen i smoków. Znasz nawet imiona ich mieczy. Nawet ja nie mogę się tym pochwalić.

\- To był zły rodzaj szczegółów do zapamiętania - powiedziała Arya. - Ale tak, pamiętam. Zawsze chciałam mieć smoka i nazwany miecz.

\- Naturalnie nie masz ani tego ani tego - powiedział Tywin.

\- To nieprawda - powiedziała Arya. - Miałam miecz, który nosił imię. Mój brat mi go podarował. Nazwałam go Igłą.

Tywin się zaśmiał. Jego śmiech zawsze brzmiał szorstko i bez radości, jakby nie robił tego często. - Myślałem, że nie byłaś za dobra w szyciu.

Arya niemal się uśmiechnęła w odpowiedzi. - Z tą byłam całkiem niezła. Miałam nauczyciela. Ojciec nazywał go nauczycielem tańca, żeby nikt się nie domyślił.

\- Naprawdę? - powiedział Tywin. - I gdzie jest teraz ta twoja Igła?

\- Jeden z twoich ludzi mi ją zabrał - powiedziała Arya. - Polliver, tak mi się wydaje. Jest dla niego i tak za mała.

\- Możliwe, jednak trudno pozwolić więźniowi ją zatrzymać - powiedział Tywin.

Arya wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok. Bardzo chciała mieć swoją Igłę z powrotem. Była to jedyna rzecz od Jona. Była to jedyna rzecz od jej rodziny, nie licząc wspomnień.

\- W każdym razie, nie oddałbym ci teraz twojego miecza - powiedział Tywin.

\- Ponieważ jestem dziewczyną? - mruknęła Arya.

\- Nie. Ponieważ ci nie ufam, Lady Aryo. Możesz być małym wilkiem, jednak nadal wilkiem.

Na przekór sobie, na twarzy Aryi wyrósł ogromny uśmiech. Lubiła myśl, że jest wilkiem. Ludzie nazywali ją dziką, by ją obrazić, jednak ona zawsze uważała to za komplement. Silne kobiety często były dzikie. Tak samo smoki.

Arya często walczyła z uśmiechem w obecności Tywina. Głowa rodu Lannisterów nigdy się nie uśmiechała, ale wydawał się być zadowolony z jej obecności. Arya nie była pewna, czy to dobrze czy źle.

Oczywiście wyznaczył granice. Nie ważyła się mówić o jego synie, wciąż uwięzionym w obozie Robba. Nie ważyła się mówić o zwycięstwach Robba. A przede wszystkim, nie ważyła się uciekać. Widziała, jak traktował ludzi, którzy złamali obietnice. Wieszał tych, którzy mieli szczęście. Reszta nie miała tak dobrze.

W każdym razie, Tywin nie był jej największym problemem. Bardziej martwili ją strażnicy.

Nie powiedział straży, kim ona jest - tylko to, że jest ważna i musi być pod ciągłą obserwacją. Że nie można pozwolić jej uciec.

Ale mimo że strażnikom można było zaufać, że nie pozwolą jej uciec, to w innych sprawach tej pewności nie było. Arya zauważyła, jak się na nią patrzą. Zaczęli tak patrzeć od momentu, w którym dowiedzieli się, że jest dziewczyną. Więcej niż jeden spytał, czy już zakwitła. Nie odpowiedziała.

Mężczyzna imieniem Ryder był z nich wszystkich najgorszy. Zadawał jej wszelkiego rodzaju pytania, także te nieodpowiednie. Nikt nigdy jeszcze z nią w ten sposób nie rozmawiał, poieważ była Aryą Stark i jej ojciec zabiłby każdego, kto by próbował. Jednak jej tożsamość nadal była sekretem dla innych. Dla strażników była nikim ważnym.

Nie spała, gdy w pobliżu był Ryder, na wypadek, gdyby zaszła potrzeba wydrapania mu oczu. Wbijała swoje paznokcie w dłonie i zmuszała się, by pozostać na jawie, obserwując go w ciszy.

Z czasem zaczęła odpływać podczas narad, jako że to on najczęściej jej pilnował. Gdy ktoś żądał wina, musiał powtarzać dwa razy. Przed oczami zaczął jej się rozmazywać widok z wykończenia.

\- Nie sypiasz, prawda? - spytał Tywin.

\- Śpię, kiedy mogę - powiedziała Arya.

\- A czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie możesz? - spytał Tywin.

Arya zacisnęła pięść i położyła ją na kolanie. - Nie. Nie ma żadnego, mój panie.

Nie upadła tak nisko, żeby prosić go o pomoc. Była Starkiem i jego więźniem. Wilk nie powinien prosić o pomoc lwa, który go schwytał.

Tej nocy tak jak zwykle usiadła w rogu namiotu obseruwjąc Rydera. Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, gdy zobaczył, jak jej powieki zaczynają opadać.

\- Zmęczona, dziewczynko? Chyba nie spałaś za dobrze.

\- Nic mi nie jest - mruknęła Arya.

\- Możesz zasnąć, jeśli chcesz - uśmiechnął się Ryder.- Nie skrzywdzę cię.

Wbiła paznokcie w dłonie tak mocno, że zaczęły krwawić. - Nie jestem... - jej powieki były coraz cięższe. - Nie jestem...

...

Obudziła się kilka minut później. Tyle wystarczyło, by Ryder wyniósł ją z jej namiotu w kierunku ciemnego zagajnika. Rozpoznała go od razu i rzuciła się, drapiąc paznokciami jego twarz zostawiając krwawe ślady. Krzyknął i rzucił ją na ziemię wyjmując nóż. Chciała odpełznąć dalej, jednak przetrzymał ją w miejscu nóż przy jej gardle.

\- Nie wydasz żadnego dźwięku, kupo łajna. Będziesz siedziała cicho albo powiem Lordowi Tywinowi, że próbowałaś uciekać.

\- A ja powiem, że kłamiesz - odprysknęła Arya.

\- A niby dlaczego miałby ci uwierzyć? - spytał Ryder. Naciskał ostrzegawczo ostrze do jej gardła. - Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale jesteś jakimś więźniem. Z jakiego powodu miałby ci uwierzyć?

Arya zacisnęła mocno zęby powstrzymując się od powiedzenia swojego imienia. Nie miałoby to znaczenia, gdyby to teraz powiedziała. I tak by jej nie uwierzył.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - ktoś w pobliżu spytał.

Arya spojrzała w bok, by ujrzeć dwóch patrolujących żołnierzy. Jednym z nich był Polliver. Arya mogła zauważyć błysk jej miecza na jego biodrze. Zatrzymał go.

Ryder zszedł z niej. - Tylko się bawimy.

\- Wcale, że nie - powiedziała Arya. - Jestem więźniem Lorda Tywina. Jeśli mnie skrzywdzicie, zostaniecie ukarani.

\- Czyżby? - Polliver przechylił głowę na bok. Złośliwość lśniła w jego oczach. - Bo ja widziałem, jak uciekasz. Zdecydowaliśmy wymierzyć ci karę.

Arya syknęła, jak ruszył w jej kierunku. Gdy pochylił się, by dotknąć jej twarzy odwróciła się i ugryzła mocno jego rękę. Krzyknął i cofnął się, a wtedy wyjęła swój miecz z jego pasa.

Igła leżała znajomo w jej dłoni. Mimo że rozstali się dawno temu, pamiętała jej uchwyt i pamiętała słowa nauczyciela. Każde z nich.

_Co mówimy bogowi śmierci?_

_Nie dzisiaj._

Inny strażnik zaszedł ją od tyłu. Obróciła miecz i dźgnęła go dzięki instynktowi. Koniec ostrza przeszedł przez jego wnętrzności bez większych trudności.

Gdy bezimienny strażnik padł, Ryder rzucił się na nią ze swoimi nożami. Ostrze otarło się o jej prawy policzek, a ona cofnęła się - prosto w stronę Pollivera. Obrócił ją i uderzył ją w brzuch tak, że opadła na kolana. Aryi zaciemniało się przed oczami.

_Nie. Nie odpływaj. Nie odpływaj._

Trzymała miecz z całej siły.

\- Mała suka - mruknął Ryder. - Przytrzymaj ją dla mnie.

\- Przestańcie. - Głos przeciął noc niczym błyskawica zapowiadająca burzę. Arya rozpoznała gniew w głosie Tywina i zastanawiała się, czy to z jej powodu. Może myślał, że próbowała uciec.

\- Mój panie - obaj żołnierze stali na baczność.

\- Zechcielibyście mi wytłumaczyć, co się tutaj dzieje? - spytał Tywin.

\- Próbowała uciekać - powiedział Ryder. - Dawaliśmy jej nauczkę. Mówiłeś, że ucieczka jest niedopuszczalna.

\- Mówiłem, że jeśli spróbuje uciec, macie ją przyprowadzić prosto do mnie. - Tywin spojrzał z góry na Aryę dziwnym lodowatym spojrzeniem.

Pokręciła głową niezdolna do mówienia przez bół brzucha. _Nie,_ pomyślała. _Nie próbowałam uciekać._

Tywin nadstawił rękę. - Oddaj mi ten miecz, dziewczyno.

Arya powoli podała mu Igłę. Zastanawiała się przez moment, czy ukarze ją przy jej pomocy. Ale wtedy odwrócił się i wbił ostrze prosto w gardło Rydera. Oczy Aryi rozszerzyły się, gdy patrzyła, jak krztusi się własną krwią. Tywin wyjął ostrze, a wtedy Ryder opadł na kolana walcząc o oddech, który miał nigdy nie nadejść.

Oczy Pollivera rozszerzyły się i cofnął się o krok, gdy Tywin odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Ta dziewczyna jest cenna tylko jeśli pozostanie nietknięta. W związku z tym każdy, kto jej dotknie, spotka ten sam los. Potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie.

\- Tak, mój panie - wybełkotał Polliver.

\- Wezmę tę pochwę z twojego pasa - powiedział Tywin. - Nie będziesz już potrzebować tego miecza. Zresztą to tylko zabawka dla dziecka.

Polliver oddał mu ją bez żadnego słowa. Wtedy uciekł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Tywin oglądał ostrze przez dłuższy moment, zanim wsunął je do pochwy. - Miałaś rację nadając mu imię Igła. Jest bardzo cienki.

\- Ja nie... - Arya zdołała złapać oddech, by się odezwać. - Nie uciekałam. On kłamał.

\- Wiem - powiedział Tywin. - A ty mnie okłamałaś, gdy spytałem o powód twojego zmęczenia. Nie rób tego więcej. Nie znoszę być okłamywanym.

Arya kiwnęła głową.

\- Chodź - Tywin pokazał jej, by poszła za nim. - Musimy obejrzeć to zacięcie na twojej twarzy.

...

Zacięcie było niegroźne. Mogło zostawić po sobie bliznę, ale byłaby ona ledwo zauważalna gołym okiem. To dobrze. Tywin potrzebował jej całej i zdrowej, jeśli chciał jej użyć jako karty przetargowej.

Dziewczyna obserwowała go uważnie, jak siadał przy stole kładąc miecz przed sobą. Podejrzliwie patrzyła na niego swoimi szarymi oczami. Wpatrywała się w miecz, jak dziecko chcące odzyskać swoją ulubioną zabawkę.

Nie... Nie zabawkę. Wiedziała, jak go używać. Jeden mężczyzna był już martwy, gdy przybył Tywin. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna nie bawiła się w rycerza z ballad. Była zdolna zabić, gdy zachodziła taka konieczność.

To sprawiło, że stała się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna i interesująca w oczach Tywina.

\- Strażnicy nie będą już sprawiać kłopotów - powiedział Tywin. - Jeśli będą, to są głuchymi głupcami, do których nie dotarło ostrzeżenie, a tym już sam się zajmę.

Arya kiwnęła głową. Milczała. Zastanawiał się, czy atak ją przestraszył. Wciąż była bardzo młoda. Miała, o ile dobrze pamiętał, trzynaście lat. Młodsza od Joffreya o dwa lata. Tywin czasami o tym zapominał, ponieważ była od Joffreya o wiele mądrzejsza.

\- Czy ucięli ci język, gdy cię zaatakowali? - spytał Tywin.

\- Nie, mój panie - mruknęła Arya.

\- Czy zabrali ci coś innego?

Arya pokręciła głową - Nie mieli do tego okazji.

Tywin kiwnął głową. - Przez jakiś czas będę czuwać, jeśli chcesz odpocząć. Nie chcę, żebyś stukała mi jutro kielichami na zebraniu.

Arya przełknęła głośno ślinę. - Tak, mój panie. - Spojrzała ponownie na swój miecz. - Co... co zamierzasz zrobić z Igłą?

\- Trzymać z daleka od ciebie - powiedział Tywin. - Ale będzie bezpieczna. Masz moje słowo.

Arya kiwnęła głową. Tywin widział, jak zastanawiała się nad kolejnymi słowami. To niezdecydowanie nie pasowało do niej.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Mów - powiedział Tywin. - Nie jestem w nastroju do zagadek.

Arya spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. - Nic... tylko... - wzięła oddech. - Dziękuję ci, mój panie. Za interwencję.

Ach, więc o to chodziło. Riposty i niebezpieczne komentarze przychodziły jej łatwo, ale podziękowania tkwiły jej niczym gula w gardle, jakby nigdy ich nie mówiła. Tywin sądził, że nieczęsto zdarza się, żeby wilk był winny podziękowania lwu - tym bardziej uprowadzony wilk.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować - powiedział. - Jesteś zbyt ważna, żeby zostawiać cię moim ludziom. Mogli cię uszkodzić, a wtedy mój syn by to odczuł. Zrozumiano?

Arya kiwnęła głową usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią. To uwolniło ją od długu.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Tywin. - Teraz śpij. Nie poproszę drugi raz.

Posłuchała go znajdując inny kąt namiotu, w którym będzie mogła odpocząć. Tywin obserwował ją do momentu, w którym jej oddech się uspokoił - jasny znak, że zasnęła. Wtedy wrócił do swoich papierów.

Ta wojna trwała już wystarczająco długo dla obojga z nich, a jeszcze nawet się nie skończyła.

**...**

**Od autorki:**

**W następnym rozdziale losy wojny drastycznie się zmienią. A co to będzie miało wspólnego z Aryą? Komentujcie i obserujcie, by się tego dowiedzieć!**


	3. Punkt zwrotny

Lord Baelish okazał się w końcu przydatny. Jego negocjacje z rodem Tyrell, głównie z Lady Olenną i Lady Margery przyniosły wszystko, co trzeba było armii Lannisterów do zmiażdżenia Stannisa przed bitwą nad Czarnym Nurtem. W międzyczasie Tywin mógł zostawić większą część swojej armii w Dorzeczu, która w razie konieczności powstrzyma armię z Północy.

Jedno zagrożenie zostało zażegnane. Baratheonowie umarli lub uciekli, a Tyrellowie wrócili do łask. To oznaczało, że zostało tylko rozprawienie się ze Starkami.

Arya Stark doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa podczas rad wojennych. Łapał ją na spoglądaniu przez ramię, gdy tylko wspominano jej brata. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że losy wojny diametralnie się zmienią, a Tywin wiedział, że dziewczyna ma przed oczami ich głowy obok głowy jej ojca.

Miała wszelkie prawo, by się martwić, ponieważ chłopak Starków zrobił ostatnio kilka złych kroków. Najpierw ściął Richarda Karstarka za zabicie dwóch młodych zakładników. Była to sluszna kara za przeciwstawienie się jego rozkazom, jednak sprawiło to także, że stracił dużą część sprzymierzeńców.

Po drugie, poślubił z miłości jakąś wieśniaczkę zamiast dotrzymać obietnicę daną Lordowi Freyowi. To było zaskakująco niehonorowe ze strony Robba Starka, mimo że całkiem spodziewanie głupie ze strony siedemnastoletniego chłopca. To dało Tywinowi satysfakcję, że chłopiec też popełniał błędy. Nie spodobało się to też Lordowi Freyowi, a to sprawiło, że był bardzo chętny rozmawiać w tej sprawie z Lordem Tywinem.

Po trzecie, pozwolił odejść chłopakowi Greyjoyów, któy odwrócił się od niego i dołączył do buntu ojca. Dom Robba Starka był pod ich kontrolą razem z jego najmłodszymi braćmi. Postąpił głupio ufając Greyjoyowi.

Po czwarte, nie zauważył, że kolejny z jego sprzymierzeńców się od niego odwraca. Roose Bolton zbyt długo był rozczrowany chłopcem jako swoim królem i szukał okazji do osiągnięcia tytułu Namiestnika Północy.

Pętla zaciskała się na szyi Młodego Wilka, a on nawet o tym nie wiedział. Tywin zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadeszła okazja na zakonczenie tej wojny. Nie będzie ono honorowe, ale niewiele to znaczyło dla Tywina. Chciał po prostu końca tej wojny, by można było zacząć przygotowania do zimy.

Oczywiście wystąpią problemy w związku z upadkiem rodu Starków. Północ jest uparta i nie będzie łatwo bez Starka w Winterfell. Greyjoyowie też będą problematyczni. Jednak Robb Stark nigdy się nie zgodzi na pokój po tym, co się stało z jego ojcem. Tym bardziej, że wciąż miał Jaimie'go.

Jego podczaszy w przebraniu nic nie wiedział o jego planach. Dowie się o nich i wtedy go strasznie znienawidzi. Nie obchodziło go to. Większość ludzi go nienawidziła. Ale jeśli stanie się zbyt śmiała, będzie musiał położyć temu kres.

\- Czy potrzebujesz czegoś, mój panie? - spytała Arya. Zauważyła, jak się jej przyglądał.

\- Nie - Tywin podrapał się w brodę. - Właściwie... Tak. Odpowiedzi na pytanie. - Pochylił się do przodu. - Twój brat Robb. Byłaś z nim blisko?

Arya spojrzała się na niego podejrzliwie. - Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę odpowiadać, mój panie.

\- Nie, ale musisz - powiedział Tywin.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w dół na swoje stopy, jakby zastanawiając się nad kłamstwem. Ale wtedy zmieniła zdanie. - Tak. Wszyscy byliśmy blisko. Ale najbliżej byłam z Jonem.

\- Twoim bękarcim bratem?

\- Nie nazywaj go tak - oczy Aryi zaczęły się świecić.

\- Dlaczego nie? Oto kim jest - powiedział Tywin.- Nie ma sensu kłamać słodkimi słówkami.

Arya nie odpowiedziała. Robiła się ponura, gdy nie miała dobrej riposty. To przypomniało Tywinowi Cersei, gdy była dzieckiem... Teraz też tak właściwie.

\- Gdyby twój brat musiał wybierać między swoimi siostrami a wojną, co by wybrał? - spytał Tywin. - Szczerze.

Arya nie była zadowolona tym pytaniem. - Nie jestem pewna. - Spojrzała na niego. - Bardzo nas kocha, ale północ także. Chce postąpić dobrze w jej sprawie. Jednak... Moja matka jest z Tullych. Ich słowa to rodzina, obowiązek, honor.

\- Rodzina pierwsza - powiedział Tywin. - Sentymentalnie. Czy podąży za słowami waszej matki? Czy za słowami ojca?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała Arya. - Jeśli nie uklęknie... Czy wtedy mnie zabijesz, mój panie?

Była inteligentna. Wiedziała, że to, że jest damą nie czyni z niej nieśmiertelnej.

_Każdego można zabić._

\- To zależy - powiedział w końcu Tywin.

Klapy namiotu się otworzyły i Kevan wbiegł do środka, z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Tywin. Mamy gościa.

\- To dobrze czy źle? - spytał Tywin.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. - Kevan przytrzymał klapę. Tywin stał oszołomiony widząc, jak Jaime wchodzi do namiotu.

Wstał gwałtownie, prawie przewracając swoje krzesło. Tywin nie był osobą, którą rządzą emocje, ale wtedy nie potrafił ukryć szoku. Jaime miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

\- Wróciłem.

Wrócił. A wraz z nim, Fortuna.

...

Arya nie była specjalistką w sprawach wojennych, ale wiedziała, co oznacza obecność Jaimiego Lannistera w namiocie. Skoro jest tutaj, to nie jest uwięziony przez jej brata. Tywin częściej niż raz wspominał, że Jaime jest jedynym powodem, dla którego Arya i Sansa są całe i zdrowe. A teraz pojawia się tutaj, wolny.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś? - spytał Tywin.

\- Przeszedłem długą drogę. Z bardzo wysoką kobietą jako moim przewodnikiem. Powinieneś zobaczyć, czym została obdarzona. Całkiem dobrze jej wyszło, to chronienie mnie w czasie drogi. - Jaime Lannister usiadł naprzeciwko stołu ojca. - Ach tak. Catelyn Stark przesyła pozdrowienia.

\- Catelyn Stark cię wypuściła? - spytał Tywin.

\- Tak. Chciała, żebym negocjował uwolnienie jej córek - powiedział Jaime. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby spodobało się to jej synowi. Mimo wszystko, musimy rozważyć wymianę zakładników. Byłby w dobrej wierze oddanie chociaż jednej dziewczyny.

Arya uniosła wzrok nie odważając się odetchnąć. Oddanie jednej dziewczyny. Czy naprawdę mogła wrócić do domu? Ta myśl sprawiła, że od razu poczuła się lżejsza.

\- Byłoby to możliwe... ale nadal mamy wojnę do wygrania - powiedział Tywin. - To, czy uwolnię jej córki zależy tylko od tego, czy zgodzą się na moje warunki pokojowe. Puszczenie ciebie wolno było głupie.

\- Ciebie także wspaniale widzieć, ojcze - powiedział Jaime. - Nic mi nie jest, tak w ogóle. Cały i zdrowy. Jestem pewny, że się zastanawiałeś.

Tywin spojrzał na Jaimego wzrokiem, którego większość ludzi by się przestraszyła. Jednak Jaime był jego synem. Był odporny na takie rzeczy. Zabawne, że im bardziej martwił się o swojego syna, tym był dla niego oschlejszy. Ojciec Aryi nigdy nie był oschły wobec swoich dzieci.

\- Właściwie masz rację - powiedział Tywin. - Czyniłem co w mojej mocy, żeby wygrać tę wojnę bez prowokowania Robba Starka do zranienia cię. Non stop mi w tym przeszkadzałeś. Więc nie bądź taki zadowolony z siebie.

\- Jak zwykle pełen ciepłych słów - odparł Jaime.

\- Ciepłymi słowami nie wygrywa się wojen.

\- Słyszałem, że miło jest je usłyszeć od swojej rodziny.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz ciepła, możesz kontynuować swoją podróż na południe do Królewskiej Przystani. Ja tu wciąż mam pracę do wykonania.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. Arya uświadomiła sobie, że stała nieruchomo przez ostatnie minuty, w trakcie mycia kielicha. Wydawało się, że Jaime to zauważył, więc szybko wróciła do czyszczenia.

\- Twój podczaszy jest całkiem zaciekawiony naszą rozmową - powiedział Jaime. - Nie zastanawiałeś się, czy nie jest może szpiegiem?

\- Nie jest - powiedział Tywin zadowolony ze zmiany tematu. - Podejdź tu, dziewczyno.

Arya przełknęła głośno ślinę podchodząc powoli do stołu. Zauważyła, jak Królobójca się na nią patrzy, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie jej twarz.

\- Jaime, to Arya Stark z Winterfell - powiedział Tywin. - Wierzę, że już się spotkaliście.

Jaime uniósł brwi. - Do Siedmiu Piekeł, to prawda. Nie rozpoznałem jej.

Arya odchrząknęła. - Nie dziwi mnie to. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy w Winterfell, mój panie.

\- Nie. Ale wydaje mi się, że widziałem, jak raz biegałaś z chełmem na głowie po dziedzińcu - powiedział Jaime.

Arya uśmiechnęła się. - Brzmi jak coś, co bym zrobiła, ser.

\- Jesteśmy do siebie podobni, ty i ja - powiedział Jaime. - Byłem zakładnikiem twojej rodziny, teraz ty jesteś zakładnikiem mojej.

\- Ale przecież moja matka chciała negocjować w sprawie mojego powrotu, prawda? - powiedziała Arya.

\- Owszem. - Jaime spojrzał na Tywina. - Ale widzisz z kim rozmawaim.

Tywin nie złapał przynęty ani nie uciął ich rozmowy, więc poczuła się wystarczająco odważna, by zadać kolejne pytanie.

\- Co jeszcze... Co jeszcze moja matka ci mówiła?

\- Okropnie mi nawymyślała. Jednak przed zmierzchem wypuściła mnie, bo się o ciebie martwiła. I o twoją siostrę oczywiście także. - Jaime przechylił głowę na bok. - Nikt nic o tobie nie wiedział. Niektórzy myśleli, że nie żyjesz.

\- Jak widzisz, to nieprawda - powiedział Tywin. - Na razie udaje mojego podczaszego.

\- Dziwna decyzja. Dlaczego jej nie wysłałeś do Królewskiej Przystani?

\- Nie ufam Cersei w tej sprawie - powiedział Tywin.

\- Mądrze - powiedział Jaime. - Dziwne zajęcie dla zakładnika.

\- Udawała podczaszego, gdy odkryłem, kim jest. Dobrze jej to wychodzi. Jest lepszym towarzystwem niż większość moich ludzi - powiedział Tywin. - Nie traci mojego czasu swoją niekompetencją.

\- Naprawdę? - Jaime spojrzał na Aryę. - Wiedz, że to najmilsza rzecz, jaką od niego usłyszysz. Ciesz się z tego.

\- Bycie więźniem, jak widzę, nie utemperowało cię - powiedział Tywin. - Wciąż nie bierzesz nic na poważnie.

\- Gdybym brał wszystko na poważnie, świat byłby zdecydowanie smutniejszy - powiedział Jaime.

\- To jest wojna, Jaime. Lepiej żeby była smutna niż przegrana - powiedział ciho Tywin.

Jaime przechylił głowę na bok. - Co jeśli będzie i taka i taka? Słyszałem, że Stanns przegrał. To dobre wieści. Jednak Młody Wilk wciąż ma nad nami przewagę.

\- Mam już sposób na zakończenie tej wojny. Nawet kilka sposobów, skoro wróciłeś - Tywin wskazał na Aryę. - Właśnie stała się dla mnie o wiele użyteczniejsza. Robb Stark nie ma już nic, co mógłby użyć przeciwko mnie.

Arya poczuła gulę w gardle. Wyglądało na to, że niedługo przestanie być podczaszym. Właściwie zależy jak pójdą pertrakcje,niedługo może przestać żyć.

...

Arya nie śmiała się spytać Tywina o jego sposoby na zakończenie wojny przez resztę dnia. Trzymała głowę nisko i siedziała cicho. Nie chodziło o to, że nie była ciekawa. Chciała wiedzieć więcej, jednak obawiała się również o życie jej rodziny.

O swoje własne także.

Zauważył jej milczenie. Tywinowi Lannisterowi rzadko coś umykało. - Nic dzisiaj nie mówisz. Widzę, jak zastanawiasz się nad przyszłością.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała. - O niczym nie myślę.

\- Znowu mnie okłamujesz. Co mówiłem o okłamywaniu mnie?

Arya spojrzała na niego. - Żeby tego nie robić.

\- Dobrze. Cieszę się, że twoja pamięć wciąż jest w nie najgorszym stanie. - Tywin wskazał na krzesło naprzeciwko niego. - Usiądź.

Arya powoli odłożyła dzban i usiadła. Jej serce głośno biło w klatce piersiowej. Naiwnie wierzyła, że jeśli będzie cicho, on o niej zapomni. Wierzyła, że zmieni się w cień. Cienie nie muszą się mierzyć z losem.

\- Zadaj pytanie, które cię nęka - powiedział Tywin.

Arya przygryzła wargę. - W jaki... W jaki sposób możesz zakończyć tę wojnę? Mówiłeś, że masz więcej niż jeden sposób.

\- To prawda - powiedział Tywin.

\- Czy istnieje taki sposób, który nie wymaga śmierci większości mojej rodziny? - spytała Arya. Czuła, jak jej ręce się trzęsą, gdy zadawała to pytanie. Jeśli odpowie "nie", to niewiele mogła zrobić, by go powstrzymać. Tywin miał coś w sobie niedostępnego i bezlitosnego.

Tywin patrzył na nią przez dłuższy moment pozwalając, by pytanie wisiało w ciszy. Wtedy kiwnął głową. - Tak. Jest sposób.

Arya odetchnęła.

\- Oczywiście nie wiem, czy twój brat go przyjmie. Pokazał, że potrafi być bardzo uparty - powiedział Tywin. - Pzred powrotem Jaimego byłem gotowy rozwiązać to w inny sposób. Jednak miłość Catelyn Stark do swoich dzieci kupiła im ostatnią szansę na uzyskanie pokoju.

\- Pokoju? - spytała Arya.

\- Jestem skłonny potraktować Bunt Północy tak samo, jak zrobił to Robert Baratheon z Buntem Greyjoyów - powiedział Tywin. Łatwiej jest utrzymać Starków w Winterfell niż ryzykować odłączenie się Północy, gdy zima jest tak blisko. A propo Greyjoyów, wolę, by to Starkowie się z nimi rozprawili. Nie chcę tracić na nich żołnierzy. Ale jeśli Robb Stark chce pokoju, osiągnie go na moich warunkach. Bez negocjacji.

\- A jakie są twoje warunki, mój panie? - spytała Arya.

\- Zgadnij - powiedział Tywin.

To był kolejny test. Lubił to robić. Arya usiadła prosto na swoim krześle. - Północ pozostałaby częścią Siedmiu Królestw, pozostanie lojalna. Robb zostanie Namiestnikiem Północy pod warunkiem, że już nigdy się nie zbuntuje, w przeciwnym razie zastąpisz go kimś innym. Jeśli to zaakceptuje, będzie zobowiązany dokonać egzekucji na każdym lordzie, któy tego nie zrobi, by zapobiec dalszym walkom z Północą. I... - przerwała Arya.

Tywin przechylił głowę na bok. - I?

Pięści Aryi zacisnęły się na myśl o Buncie Greyjoyów. Szybko zostali pokonani, a jej ojciec zabrał Theona jako wychowanka, by się upewnić, że to się nie powtórzy. Arya czasami zapominała, że był zakładnikiem w Winterfell.

\- Zatrzymasz zakładnika - powiedziała Arya. - Żeby go zabić, jeśli mój brat ponownie się zbuntuje. Na twarzy Tywina przebiegł cień uśmiechu pozbawionego radości. - Jesteś bystrą dziewczyną.

Tywin tego nie powiedział, ale Arya wiedziała, o co mu chodziło mówiąc o zakładniku. Może być nazywana podopieczną, ale w Królewskiej Przystani będzie jeńcem. I nie była pewna, jak rodzina Lannisterów będzie traktować wilka w swoich progach.

W końcu nie potarktowali dobrze wilka Sansy. Samej Sansy też nie.

\- Wyślę dziś kruka - powiedział Tywin. - I Młody Wilk spotka się ze mną. Wezmę cię ze sobą. Możesz sprawić, że twój brat wybierze tę właściwą ścieżkę, zamiast tej złej. Obiecuję ci... Jeśli odrzuci moją propozycję, on i twoja matka umrą. I nie będzie to czyste zagranie. Ani honorowe. Ale zakończy wojnę, a to jedyne, co mnie teraz obchodzi.

\- Jeśli źle wybierze, mnie też będziesz musiał zabić - mruknęła Arya. - Bo jeśli oni umrą, spędzę resztę mojego życia na próbowaniu zabiciu ciebie.

Było to śmiała groźba. Zbyt śmiała. Śmiertelna cisza zapadła między nimi, ale Arya się nie skurczyła. Nie tym razem.

\- Jeśli mi odmówi, zabiję cię, dziewczyno - powiedział Tywin. - Więc obawiam się, że nie mam czego się bać.

Przez Aryę przeszedł dreszcz. Oczywiście, to dlatego Tywin zabierze ją na negocjacje: żeby jej śmierć mogła posłużyć jako groźba przeciwko Robbowi i jej matce.

_-Gdyby twój brat musiał wybierać między swoimi siostrami a wojną, co by wybrał? _

Arya wciąż nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Podniosła podbródek. - Nie boję się śmierci.

\- Owszem, boisz - powiedział Tywin. - Każdy się jej boi. A nawet jeśli jej się nie boisz, to boisz się na pewno śmierci swojej rodziny. Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie. Chodzi o nich także. Przemyśl to, zanim wyruszymy jutro.

W tym momencie Arya go nienawidziła. To, jak ją przejrzał. Tego braku zwątpienia w jego głosie. Zawsze chciała być bohaterką z opowiadań, nie bojącą się kompletnie chwalebnej śmierci w bitwie.

Jednak to były tylko bajki. Bohaterowie pewnie płakali ze strachu, gdy umierali.

Nawet jej ojciec wyglądał na wystraszonego w chwili śmierci.  
...**  
W następnym rozdziale zaczną się negocjacje. Zobaczymy, co wybierze Robb.**

_**3 rozdziały w 3 dni. Jestem z siebie dumna.**_

_**Chciałabym też podziękować wszystkim, którzy to czytają. Zaczęłam to, by po prostu spróbować swoich sił, ale ten jeden obserwujący i jedno dodanie do ulubionych to najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało. Dziękuję.**_


	4. Rodzina i honor

Tywin Lannister i Robb Stark listownie uzgodnili warunki spotkania. Uzgodnili, ilu ludzi ze sobą zabiorą. Uzgodnili miejsce. Tywin wysłał szpiegów, by być pewnym, że chłopiec go nie oszuka. Robb chętniej używał podstępów na polu bitwy niż jego ojciec. Tywin szanował to, ale nie chciał nabrać się na żadną z jego gierek.

W tej sprawie Robb Stark dotrzymał słowa. Ze wzgórza Tywin mógł dostrzec kilka namiotów Starków. Wyglądało to na uzgodnioną ilość.

Tywin zabrał ze sobą Jaimego, ponieważ głeboko wierzył, że chłopiec Starków będzie kłamać i twierdzić, że nadal ma go w niewoli. Poza nim, Tywin zabrał do ochrony swoich najlepszych żołnierzy. I dziewczynę.

Siedziała na koniu między nim i Jaimim. Miała pusty i spokojny wyraz twarzy, jakby wcale się nie martwiła się zbliżającymi się rozmowami, jednak Tywin mógł dostrzec, jak białe były jej kostki, gdy trzymała za siodło. Bała się. O swoją rodzinę i o siebie.

Tywinowi na pewno nie sprawi radości rozkazanie zabicia dziewczyny, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Zrobiłby to sam i upewniłby się, że będzie to czysta i szybka śmierć. Jednak szkoda mu będzie stracić ją jako swojego podczaszego. Na szczęście, groźba utraty córki powinna zmusić Catelyn Stark do poparcia go.

W swojej głowie widział już, jak pójdą te ą go człowiekiem bez honoru, jak to Starkowie. Jakby na wojnie było miejsce na honor. Ale w końcu, jeśli nie są głupcami, zgodzą się na jego warunki.

Ich życie- przetrwanie rodu Starków- zależało od tej nocy.

...

To był właściwie pierwszy raz, gdy Tywin widział Robba Starka oko w oko. Wyglądał bardziej jak matka niż ojciec z typowymi rudymi włosami Tullych. Miał jednak oczy Starków- zimnoszare z Północy. Tywin rozpoznał takie same w Aryi Stark.

Miał wściekły wyraz twarzy, gdy Tywin wszedł do namiotu, jednak nie zapomniał o etykiecie. Zawarto rozejm i nie można było przelać krwi w tym namiocie. Groziło to wiecznym dyshonorem, a żaden Stark nie pozwoliłby sobie na coś takiego.

Tywin mógłby, gdyby mu to pasowało. Tak samo Freyowie i Boltonowie. Od tego spotkania będzie zależało, czy będzie potrzebował ich usług.

\- Byłem zaskoczony otrzymaniem twojego listu - powiedział Robb Stark. - Znasz moje warunki. Jeśli nie chcesz ich zaakceptować, nie będzie żadnego pokoju.

Twardo zaczął. Był to mądry ruch i pewnie onieśmielałoby to większość mężczyzn. Jednak Tywin nie był jak większość mężczyzn. - Czytałem twoje warunki. Dawniej mogłeś mi je stawiać. Teraz już nie.

\- Wygraliśmy wiele bitew przeciw tobie - powiedział Robb. -Kilka przegraliśmy, lecz to nic w porównaniu do ciebie. Czemu nie mielibyśmy wciąż walczyć i wygrywać?

\- To zależy od tego, jak bardzo zależy ci na siostrach- powiedział Tywin.

\- Możesz przetrzymywać moje siostry, ale my mamy twojego syna - powiedział Robb. - Więc uważaj z groźbami.

Było to kłamstwo, na które czekał Tywin. Powiedział je z taką pewnością, że Tywin niemal by mu uwierzył, gdyby nie znał prawdy. - Doprawdy? A w jakim miejscu go trzymacie?

\- Nie powiem ci tego, Lannisterze - powiedział Robb.

\- To nic. Nie musisz - powiedział Tywin. - Bo wcale go nie macie. - Obejrzał się przez ramię, gdy Jaime wszedł do namiotu zdejmując chełm. Wyglądał już bardziej jak Lannister, teraz, gdy obciął włosy i zgolił brodę. Już nie wyglądał jak obszarpaniec, gdy spoglądał zawadiacko na Króla Północy.

\- Witaj ponownie, Lordzie Stark.

Robb wpatrywał się w niego, a Catelyn Stark zacisnęła dłonie na krawędzi stołu. - Czy twój syn wspomniał, że to ja go wysłałam? - spytała. - Czy może i tę przysięgę złamał?

\- Zawsze zakładamy najgorsze, prawda? - spytał Jaime. - Tak się składa, że tak, powiedziałem ojcu, że to ty mnie wysłałaś i co chcesz w zamian.

\- I? - Lady Stark spojrzała na Tywina. Tak bardzo chciała swoje córki z powrotem. Jej miłość do nich doprowadziła do podjęcia koszmarnie głupiej decyzji, która była na rękę Tywinowi.

\- I to dzięki temu, że zwróciłaś mi syna zaoferowałem to spotkanie - powiedział Tywin. - By porozmawiać o losach tej wojny i waszej rodziny w Westeros.

\- Nie udawaj, że trzymasz wszystkie karty, Lannisterze - powiedział Robb. - Wciąż wygraliśmy więcej bitew...

\- Zwycięstwa na polach bitew to nie jedyny sposób na wygrywanie wojen - powiedział Tywin. - Zapewniam cię, wiem jak je bez nich wygrywać. Dowiodłeś, że jesteś dobrym dowódcą, zdolnym do podejmowania ryzyka. Szanuję twoje sukcesy w bitwach, ale nic więcej.

\- Jeśli możesz wygrać tę wojnę, czemu oferujesz nam pokój? - spytał Robb. - Znam twoją historię, Lordzie Tywinie. Złamałeś wielu ludzi, którzy stali na drodze twojej i twojej rodziny i nie okazałeś im litości. Jeśli chcesz zawrzeć ze mną pokój, musi być jakiś powód.

\- Oczywiście, że mam powód - powiedział Tywin. - Utrzymanie Starka w Winterfell jest łatwiejsze. Jeśli umieściłbym tam kogoś innego, rozdarłoby to Północ. Musiałbym też sam poradzić sobie z Buntem Greyjoyów. Mógłbym to zrobić, ale wolę nie tracić moich żołnierzy na tych nieznośnych głupców. Powtarzając wasze słowa, zima nadchodzi, a ja wolę nie walczyć z Północą na mrozie.

\- Więc może powinieneś dać nam niepodległość - powiedział Robb. - Wtedy nie będziesz musiał tego robić.

\- I jak byście sobie z nią poradzili? - spytał Tywin. - Północ stała się zależna od bogactw Południa podczas zim przez wieki bycia częścią królestwa. Odkąd jesteście na wojnie nie zdołaliście zebrać plonów. Bez pomocy korony twoi ludzie będą głodować. Jak twoja niepodległość będzie im smakować?

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie będzie ciężko - powiedział Robb. - Ale północni ludzie są twardzi, przyzwyczajeni do radzenia sobie z zimnem. Ptrzetrwamy to.

\- Być może wam się uda, ale gdy nadejdzie ponownie lato, to moja armia będzie silniejsza - powiedział Tywin. - Zakładając, że dam wam żyć do lata, czego nie zamierzam czynić.

\- Nie uklęknę przed chłopcem, który zamordował mojego ojca. To nie wchodzi w rachubę - powiedział Robb.

\- Więc pozwól, że dam ci powód do zmiany zdania. - Tywin wstał pstrykając Jaimemu palcami, który otworzył ponownie wejście do namiotu. Do środka weszła Arya Stark.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Catelyn nagle wstała, a maska Robba opadła. Uderzył w uczucia ich obojga, co stało się ich słabością.

Nadszedł czas na sprawdzenie, jak użytecznym pionkiem może być Arya Stark.

...

Minął prawie rok odkąd Arya widziała swoją matkę i nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż pobiec do niej. W momencie gdy jej matka wstała, posłuchała instynktu. Jednak Tywin chwycił skrawek jej tuniki zmuszając do zostania w miejscu. Jego dłoń była niczym uprząż i nie powstrzymała się od grymasu.

_Nie będę się bać,_ powiedziała sobie. _Będę silna._

A jednak jej ręce się trzęsły.

\- Arya. - Głos jej matki załamał się, a łzy wypłynęły z jej niebieskich oczu. Ale te łzy piekły niczym ogień, gdy spojrzała na Tywina. - Jeśli ją skrzywdziłeś...

\- Uspokój się, Lady Stark. Nie skrzywdziłem jej - powiedział Tywin. - Możesz sama jej spytać, jeśli chcesz.

Robb ścisnął mocno kraniec stołu, wyglądając jakby chciał je przewrócić. Jednak nadal siedział w miejscu. - Arya... Czy byłaś w jakikolwiek sposób źle traktowana?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała Arya. - Nic mi nie jest. Przysięgam.

\- Widzicie? - powiedział Tywin. - Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o Lannisterach, których wzięliście w niewolę. Twoi ludzie ich zabili.

\- I ponieśli karę, może o tym słyszałeś - powiedział Robb.

\- Słyszałem, dlatego nie ukarałem dziewczyny - powiedział Tywin. - Więc niech będzie to jasne. Trzymam _wszystkie _karty. Mam dwie Starkówny, jedną w Królewskiej Przystani, drugą tutaj. Mam większą armię po tym, jak sprzymierzyliśmy się z Tyrellami. Mam większe zasoby na zimę. To moja ostatnia oferta. - Arya poczuła, jak jego ucisk na jej tunice zaciska się. - Jeśli nie zaakceptujecie moich warunków, zatrzymam Sansę Stark jako zakładniczkę. Tę tutaj zabiję. I zniszczę wasz ród.

Matka Aryi wyglądała, jakby miała przeskoczyć przez stół i wydrapać oczy Tywinowi. - Moje córki są niewinne. Nie _będziesz_...

\- Wojna pełna jest niewinnych ofiar. Jeśli zakończenie wojny oznacza więcej uratowanych moich ludzi, chętnie zakończę niewinne życie - powiedział pustym głosem Tywin. Był spokojny jak zawsze, ale nieuchronny jak burza. Nie blefował. Zabiłby Aryę. Nawet jeśli lubił jej towarzystwo, podciąłby jej gardło, gdyb jej brat mu odmówił.

_Robb._

Arya spojrzała na brata. Robb pomagał jej ćwiczyć strzelanie z łuku, gdy septa Mordane nie patrzyła. Zawsze komplementował jej szycie, mimo że było okropne. Gdy była mała, brał ją na przejażdżkę konną, bo ją kochała.

A teraz użyto jej przeciw niemu, a ona tego nienawidziła. Nienawidziła Tywina za zrobienie z niej swojego pionka. Mogła dostrzec ból w oczach Robba, gdy rozmyślał nad podjęciem decyzji. Jeśli zdecyduje źle... Nie będzie to kosztować tylko życia Aryi. On też umrze. Jej matka również. Nie wątpiła, że Tywin Lannister ma sposób na ich zniszczenie.

\- Jakie są twoje warunki - powiedział w końcu Robb. - Dokładne.

\- Zakończysz ten bunt i odnowisz przysięgę Joffreyowi jako Namiestnik Północy - powiedział Tywin. - Weźmiesz swoich ludzi i zniszczysz bunt Greyjoyów. Jeśli zaakceptujesz te warunki, Sansa Stark wróci do domu.

\- A Arya? - spytał Robb.

\- Aryę wezmę do siebie na wychowanie, by upewnić się o waszej lojalności - powiedział Tywin. Słowa zapadły niczym wyrok śmierci. Wiedziała o tym planie, jednak i tak ją przerażał. - Będzie dobrze traktowana, chyba że znowu usłyszę o północnej niepodległości. Wtedy ona za to zapłaci.

Jej matka wypuściła nerwowo oddech. Musiała wiedzieć, że zakładnik będzie zawarty w warunkach. Mimo to zadrżała.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy Joffrey nie zabije mnie jak mojego ojca, gdy przybędę do Królewskiej Przystani? - spytał Robb.

\- Nie zrobi tego - powiedział Tywin. - Będę mu wtedy towarzyszył. Moja córka nie potrafi sobie z nim poradzić, ale ja tak. Jeśli ugniesz kolano, wrócisz na Północ cały i zdrowy.

\- Król Aerys powiedział to samo mojemu dziadkowi i wujowi - powiedział Robb.

\- Ja nie jestem królem Aerysem - odpowiedział Tywin.

\- Nie. Jesteś Lannisterem. I tak ci nie ufam - powiedział Robb. Rzucił lodowate spojrzenie Jaimemu. - Ty kłamiesz i spiskujesz. Łamiesz przysięgi.

\- Co to była za okropna przysięga do złamania - mruknął Jaime. Milczał podczas tej rozmowy pozwalając swojemu ojcu zająć się negocjacjami. Był najstarszym synem, ale nie dorównywał sile Tywina. - Co za szkoda, że zabiłem tak miłego człowieka. Król Aerys, miły król.

\- Wciąż nie masz honoru - odpowiedział Robb.

\- Honor. - Tywin się zaśmiał. Był to całkowicie pozbawiony radości dźwięk. - Honor to idealistyczna idea, chłopcze. Sposób, którego używają ludzie, którzy chcą usprawiedliwić swoje czyny. Sposób, którego używają wybierając się na wojnę. Ale świat nie działa honorowo. Nigdy nie działał. Przyczyną, dlaczego Lannisterowie przetrwali tak długo jest to, że zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Sugeruję ci to samo.

Robb zacisnął szczękę. Spojrzał na matkę, później na Aryę, a w końcu na Tywina. Arya mogła dostrzec jego honor i poświęcenie dla rodziny, które groziły rozerwaniem go na strzępy.

\- Robb - mruknęła Arya, by zyskać jego uwagę. Robb na nią spojrzał. - Ojciec też zginął dla honoru. Ty musisz żyć. Północ cię potrzebuje.

Robb zamknął oczy, kładąc czoło na zaciśniętych pięściach. Tywin milczał. Nic nie musiał mówić. Naprawdę trzymał wszystkie karty w garści, gotowy do gry bez różnicy, co mu odpowie.

\- Ja... - Robb odetchnął. - Chciałbym trochę czasu na rozważenie twojej oferty.

\- Masz czas do świtu - powiedział Tywin. - I ani minuty dłużej.

\- Mogę porozmawiać z siostrą sam na sam? - spytał Robb.

\- Nie - powiedział Tywin. - Będziesz mógł, gdy dasz mi swoją odpowiedź. Na razie ją zatrzymam.

Arya zacisnęła mocno usta. - Naprawdę jesteś potwornym człowiekiem, Lordzie Tywin.

Tywin spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. - Tak. Dlatego wciąż żyję. - Poprowadził Aryę do wyjścia. -Wrócę o świcie.

...

**Wybaczcie przerwę. Miałam mały problem z internetem. Dlatego dzisiaj mamy bonus, wrzucam od razu kolejny rozdział. Komentujcie, kochani.**


	5. W paszczy lwa

Catelyn Stark zawsze wiedziała, że Tywin Lannister jest okrutnym człowiekiem, ale pokazanie jej córki tylko po to, żeby chwilę później znów ją odbierać... sprawiło, że jej wściekłość nie miała granic. Prrzeżywała agonię patrząc na Aryę po drugiej stronie stołu. Jej mała dziewczynka uwięziona w uścisku Lannisterów. Jak przerażona musiała być.

Tywin Lannister zabiłby ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, jeśli by mu to pasowało. Dlatego Catelyn nie mogła uwierzyć, że Robb w ogóle się zastanawia.

\- Nie możemy zostawić Sansy i Aryi na ich łasce - powiedziała Catelyn. - On zabije Aryę, a my nic nie będziemy mogli zrobić.

\- Tak. I czyja to wina? - prychnął Robb. - Gdybyśmy wciąż mieli Jaimego Lannistera, to wszystko byłby blef. Ale nie mamy. Nic nie mam przeciw niemu. Nawet nie mam tych Lannisterskich chłopców. Nie to, że mógłbym ich zamienić na dziewczynki.

\- To o nich myślałam - odparła Catelyn.

\- Za bardzo. Moglibyśmy je odzyskać, gdybyśmy wciąż wygrywali - powiedział Robb. - W najlepszym razie, będziemy mieć z powrotem Sansę. Ale niezależnie co wybierzemy, Arya bedzie cierpieć. Umrze lub zostanie cholernym zakładnikiem.

\- Wiem o tym, Robb - powiedziała Catelyn. - Słyszałam warunki. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co narobiłam? - Potrząsnęła głową. - Byłam zdesperowana. Bran i Rickon są zakładnikami Theona, a Arya i Sansa Lannisterów. Musiałam spróbować.

\- Nie przyniosło to wiele dobrego, prawda? - spytał Robb.

\- Coś na pewno - powiedziała Catelyn. - Tywin Lannister zaproponował nam pokój. Nie zrobiłby tego, gdybym nie oddała mu Jaimego. I jeśli mówi prawdę, miał już jakiś mroczny plan na zabicie ciebie i pozbycie się armii Północy. Wierzę mu. Nie jest kłamcą.

\- Więc myślisz, że powinienem być wdzieczny za to, że zaoferował pokój? - spytał Robb.

\- Tak. Rzadko to robi - powiedziała Catelyn. - Przywołał twoje nazwisko w rozmowie. Rozumie, że łatwiej jest utrzymać Starka w Winterfell, szczególnie, że zima jest blisko.

\- Tak. I trzymać drugiego w swoich zamkach, by zabić, jeśli wyrwiemy się z szeregu - powiedział Robb. - Co jeśli to pułapka?

\- To może być pułapka - powiedziała Catelyn. - A może nie. Chcesz ryzykować tym życie twojej siostry?

Robb opuścił wzrok. - Ludzie Północy pokładają we mnie wiarę. Wierzą we mnie.

\- Jeśli naprawdę są lojalni, wycofają się razem z tobą - powiedziała Catelyn. - Powiedz im, że musisz rozgromić Greyjoyów i uratować Brana i Rickona. Powiedz, że ważniejsza jest ochrona domu. Powiedz, że buntowanie się było niemądre, gdy zima jest tak blisko i że plony muszą zostać zebrane. - Położyła dłoń na jego policzku. - Pomyśl o przyszłości. Twój ojciec nie żyje. Nie chcę, by żadne z moich dzieci dołączyło do niego.

Robb spojrzał na nią oczyma chłopca, który dostrzegł, że jego matka nie jest doskonała, nie jest nieomylna. Stracił wiarę w nią, a ona wiedziała, że wiary tej już nie odzyska. Naprawdę już dorósł. Bolało to Catelyn, jednak była też dumna z tego, jak daleko zaszedł.

\- Obiecałaś mi, że pewnego dnia ich zabijemy - powiedział w końcu.

\- Pewnego dnia to zrobimy - obiecała Catelyn. - Ale jest mądrość w byciu cierpliwym, Robb. A zemsta nie może być nigdy ważniejsza od rodziny. Wiesz, że ojciec powiedziałby to samo.

\- Ojca tu nie ma... przez Joffreya - powiedział Robb. - Co by powiedział, gdybym przed nim uklęknął?

\- A co by powiedział, gdybyś pozwolił swojej siostrze umrzeć? - spytała Catelyn.

Zapadła cisza. Na to Robb nie miał odpowiedzi.

...

W obozie panowała cisza, a napięcie było ogromne. Tylko ojciec Jaimego wydawał się spokojny, gdy siedział przy stole pisząc listy. Wydawało się, że Tywin pisał tak często listy tylko wtedy, gdy chciał zacząć lub skończyćęwojny. Miał takie wpływy w całym królestwie, że jeden kruk od niego mógł zmienić losy państwa.

Jaime nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można mieć taką moc. Jego ojciec chciał, by stał się "mężczyzną, którym miał być od początku". Ale jeśli oznaczało to stanie się jak Tywin, nie był pewny, czy temu podoła. Jego ojciec był dziesięc razy bardziej ambitny i dziesięć razy bardziej bezwzględny od niego. Jaimie nie pragnął ani potęgi ani Casterly Rock. Ale nawet jeśli założył biały płaszcz, ojciec nadal uważał go za swojego dziedzica.

\- Jesteś dziś spokojny - powiedział Jaime. - Nie wydajesz się martwić ich decyzją.

\- I tak nie ma ona znaczenia - powiedział Tywin. - Potrafię zakończyć tę wojnę niezależnie od tego, czy zaakceptują moje warunki, czy nie. Jeden sposób jest zdecydowanie czystszy, ale mam plan na oba scenariusze.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Jaime. - Ale jestem pewien, że masz ulubiony.

Tywin spojrzał na niego. - Dlaczego miałbym mieć?

Twarz jego ojca pozostała spokojna i nieczytelna- dla wszystkich oprócz jego dzieci. Jaime znał swojego ojca i jego minimalne zmiany nastroju.

Jaime wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego bierzesz Aryę jako zakładnika, a nie Sansę?

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Tywin.

\- Jeśli Robb Stark zgodzi się na pokój. Dlaczego bierzesz Aryę na wychowanie? Sansa jest cenniejsza. Jest najstarszą córką Starków. I już jest w Królewskiej Przystani. Z tego, co widziałem, jest posłuszniejsza od swojej młodszej siostry. Dlaczego to jej nie zatrzymamy?

\- Zaoferowałem Sansę z powrotem, bo jest cenniejsza. To sprawia, że chętniej zaakceptują ofertę - powiedział Tywin.

\- Więc _coś _preferujesz - powiedział Jaime.

Tywin odłożył pióro opierając się na krześle. - Jaki jest cel tych pytań, Jaime?

\- Możliwe, że próbuję rozgryźć, jak działa twój mózg. Zawsze mnie zachęcałeś do pójścia w twoje ślady - powiedział Jaime.

\- Nie igraj sobie ze mnie - powiedział Tywin. - Powiedz, o co chodzi albo mnie zostaw.

Jaime wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. - Lubisz tę dziewczynę. Aryę Stark. Nie chcesz jej zabijać.

Spodziewał się, że ojciec temu zaprzeczy. Ale Tywin zawsze był szczery do bólu, nawet ze sobą. - Nie, nie chcę jej zabijać - powiedział. - Ale zrobię to. Zrobię wszystko, co trzeba, niezależnie co Starkowie zdecydują. Co ja myślę o dziewczynie nie ma znaczenia.

Jaime odetchnął. Jego ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał pokazywać swoich słabości. Zastanawiał się, czy Lord Tywin Lannister wciąż doświadczał emocji jak każdy inny, czy jego serce zmieniło się w puste naczynie po latach nieużywania.

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, jak działa mój mózg, wiedz jedno - powiedział Tywin. - Nie chodzi tu o twoje osobiste uczucia albo chwałę. Tu chodzi o rodzinę. Chodzi o ród Lannisterów. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz służyć swojej rodzinie, musisz odłożyć każde samolubne uczucie.

Jaime potrząsnął głową uśmiechając się bezradośnie. - To dobry pomysł, ojcze. Może powinieneś powiedzieć o nim Tyrionowi.

Spojrzenie Tywina schodniało i w tym momencie Jaimie wiedział, że posunął się za daleko. - Wynoś się. Teraz.

Jaime nie protestował. I tak chciał skończyć tę rozmowę.

To była prawda; jego ojciec chciał tylko służyć rodzinie. Osobiste uczucia nie miały znaczenia, mówił. Osobiste życzenia i urazy powinny zostać odsunięte. Ale te słowa wydawały się nie liczyć, gdy przychodziło do ślepej nienawiści do Tyriona. Tyrion zawsze będzie luką w racjonalnym myśleniu Tywina.

Przynajmniej Tywin miał jakąś lukę. To oznaczało, że był człowiekiem, jak wszyscy.

...

Arya czuła się mniejsza niż zwykle, gdy siedziała na ziemi w swoim małym namiocie. Było późno, ale wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. Spędzi całą noc czekając na świt... czekając na decyzję brata.

Zastanawiała się, już nie pierwszy raz, jak to będzie umrzeć. Jak bardzo to będzie bolało i co jest po śmierci. Czy bóg śmierci to mężczyzna czy cień?

_Jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą mówimy bogowi śmierci. Nie dzisiaj._

\- Nie dzisiaj - mruknęła przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. - Nie dzisiaj.

Klapy od namiotu załopotały, a ona się napięła zastanawiając się, czy to Tywin znowu po nią nie przyszedł. Może Robb podjął już decyzję. Może to jej ostatnia noc.

Zamiast Tywina, to Jaime wszedł do namiotu.

Zaczęła wstawać, ale on powstrzymał ją dłonią. - Nie wstawaj.

Arya przełknęła głośno ślinę odwracając wzrok. - Czy twój ojciec czegoś potrzebuje, ser?

\- Nie - powiedział Jaime.

Arya spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - A ty?

\- Nie do końca - powiedział Jaime. - Ale nie mogę dziś zasnąć. Zastanawiałem się, czy też może nie śpisz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie śpię - oburzyła się Arya. - Czemu miałabym spać, skoro jutro mogę nie żyć?

\- Dlatego tu jestem - powiedział Jaime. - Nie powinnaś się za bardzo martwić, pani. Wątpię, żeby twój brat by cię poświęcił dla wojny. Wydaje się być dobrym chłopakiem.

\- Robb jest wart dziesięciu takich jak ty - powiedziała stanowczo Arya. Strach przed śmiercią dodał jej odwagi. Dlaczego miałaby uważać na to, co opuszcza jej gardło, skoro jutro może być poderżnięte?

\- To zależy co uważasz za wartościowe. Ale tak, prawdopodobnie masz rację. - Jaime przechylił głowę na bok. - Czy z moim ojcem też tak rozmawiasz?

\- Tak. Gdy czuję się odważnie - powiedziała Arya.

Jaime zaśmiał się siedząc na stołku naprzeciwko niej. - Nazwałbym cię odważną lub głupią. Większość ludzi nie ważyłaby się powiedzieć ani jednego słowa przeciw niemu. To cud, że lubi cię tak bardzo.

Arya uniosła brwi. - On mnie nie lubi. Jestem jego zakładniczką.

\- Zakładniczką, którą trzyma jako swojego podczaszego - powiedział Jaime. - Gdyby cię nie lubił, już dawno by cię wysłał do Królewskiej Przystani. Mój ojciec nie dotrzymuje towarzystwa ludziom, których nie lubi.

Arya nie odpowiedziała.

\- Wiem, że to trudne - powiedział Jaime. - Nie jestem pewien, czy pamięta, jak się uśmiechać. I śmiać... To jeszcze rzadsze. To zawsze wydaje się wumuszone. - Rozciągnął się. - Ale jestem jego synem, więc potrafię ci to powiedzieć. Pozwała ci mówić, co ślina ci na język przyniesie, bo cię lubi.

\- Ja nie lubię _jego._\- mruknęła Arya.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Jaime. - Większość ludzi nie _lubi _mojego ojca. Przez połowę czasu nawet jego dzieci go nie lubią. Ale stanie się podopieczną Lannisterów może przynieść ci korzyści.

Podopieczna Lannisterów. Te słowa sprawiły, że Arya chciała się rozpłakać. Ona chciała tylko wrócić do domu - do Winterfell. A w zamian wróci do Królewskiej Przystani, do miejsca, gdzie jej ojciec stracił głowę.

\- Przynajmniej Sansa będzie mogła wrócić - mruknęła Arya. - Musi nienawidzić tego miejsca. Zawsze czułam się okropnie... zostawiając ją tam.

\- Twoja siostra wydawała się być delikatniejsza od ciebie - powiedział Jaime. - A Królewska Przystań nie obchodzi się delikatnie z takimi ludzmi. Nadasz się tam bardziej, jestem tego pewnien.

\- Naprawdę? Jestem Starkiem - powiedziała Arya. Historia pokazała, że Starkowie nie radzili sobie dobrze w Królewskiej Przystani. Jej dziadek, wuj, ojciec... Oni wszyscy tam zginęli. Zawsze wyglądała bardziej jak ojciec w porównaniu do swojego całego rodzeństwa. Nie przetrwa tam długo.

\- Tak, ale jesteś bystra - powiedział Jaime. - Mój ojciec nie wziąłby cię jako swojego podczaszego, gdyby tak nie było. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sposób.

Arya opuściła brodę na dłonie. - Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, ser? Żebym poczuła się lepiej?

\- Nie - powiedział Jaime. - Byłem ciekawy, tak sądzę. Prawie cię nie zauważyłem, gdy byłem w Winterfell. Ale jesli wrócisz do Królewskiej Przystani... będziemy widywać się częściej.

Arya przytaaknęła. To było interesujące... Czytając o Jaimim podziwiała go. Podziwiała wszystkich wielkich rycerzy Weteros. Barristana Selmy'ego, Miecz Poranka. Jaime Lannister miał być równie uzdolnony co oni. Ale jej ojciec tylko nim pogardzał nazywając go Królobójcą. Mówił, że zabijając Króla Aerysa dowiódł, że nie ma honoru. A jej ojciec zwykle znał się na ludziach.

Niezależnie od tego czy miał honor czy nie, nie wydawał się okrutnym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej nie w tamtym momencie.

Klapy namiotu znowu się otworzyły, by wszedł do niego posłaniec. - Ser Jaime. Twój ojciec wysłał mnie po dziewczynę.

\- Po co? - spytał Jaime.

\- Robb Stark podjął decyzję.

Arya poczuła gulę w gardle. Jeszcze nie zapanował świt, a już nadszedł czas, by zmierzyć się z losem.


End file.
